grasp
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: It's a nice little victory, taking what doesn't belong to her. Drei. Mio. Warning for rape/noncon.


**Author's Note: Crap. Bland, hollow, disjointed vent crap. Warning for rape/noncon. Although I put it under the category for the anime, it's only because Phantom of Inferno the game doesn't have a category. I have seen the anime but I've played the game more recently and whatnot e_e' **

* * *

Mio looks up at her with watery, wavering fraught eyes, fucking Bambi eyes, cowering in the shreds of her seifuku. Drei strokes the muzzle of the gun down her pretty cheek and watches her flinch.

She scoffs and smacks her with it. Mio whimpers, saliva spraying from her blossom pink lips and hitting the cement. She slowly moves her hand to cup her reddened cheek, eyes squeezing shut like she can pretend Drei isn't there as long as she doesn't look at her.

"Tch." Drei crouches and grabs her chin, jerking it so that they're face to face. Mio lets out a little cry but her eyes remain sealed shut.

This girl. This fucking girl pisses her off. She's never had to suffer a day in her life. She's a birthday cake, prettily decorated and sprinkled on the outside, all sugar and fluff on the inside. She's from a world of luxury, satin bedsheets and private schools where her biggest worry is breaking one of those delicate manicured fingernails, all at the expense of the blood money in her daddy's pocket.

This girl has never struggled. Drei has struggled her entire life. From running away from so called fathers on bruised legs and into Judy's weary arms, only to fall out as they went slack and douse herself in blood when her assassin broke his promise.

Judy worked herself to the bone and spread her legs with gritted teeth just so they could have full bellies, and what did she get for it? Slaughtered in a dirty alley like she didn't even matter. Drei carries her in the pieces of her that are still Cal, hopefully somewhat untainted by her now of blood under cracked fingernails and meaty thuds to the echo of her favorite lullaby.

This stupid girl has spent her entire life flourishing, blind to the world where people like herself muddle through circumstances and twist themselves before reality can twist them first, crawling and sacrificing for some sense of power. She saw this girl on her date with Reiji, polite and demure with candy floss in her eyes and carnations in her cheeks, carrying herself with a carefree sway and breathing giggles through her smiles.

"Look at me," she demands, squeezing Mio's chin harder.

Mio's eyes flutter open, misty with more unshed tears and shadowed by something Drei knows a hell of a lot more about than she does. Primal fear. This princess is truly petrified for the very first time. She can smell it in her sweat as well as she can see it under the forest of her dark lashes.

She's still not as petrified as Cal was, waiting for Reiji in the shell of her home, back against scorched brick and knees pressed tight together as hunger pangs pierced her stomach. It's almost funny. Reiji isn't there when he promises he will be, when she _needs_ him, but shows up for this princess who already has everything just because she _wants_ him.

Foolish, pretty, princess.

Drei kisses her hard on the mouth, tasting the tang of everything she could never have and a hint of strawberry chapstick. Mio tries to pull away and she forces her lips open, exploring the inside of her cheeks and sucking the sweetness off her tongue.

She breaks away and swipes the spit off her mouth, smirking as Mio shrinks in on herself like a wilting flower.

"Was that your first kiss?" she taunts. "Were you saving it for Reiji?"

Mio doesn't answer and a grin unfolds on Drei's face.

"Were you saving your cunt for him too?"

Mio gasps like she's been stung by a wasp, innocent eyes widening. Drei pins her to the floor.

"No!" she cries out. "No, no!" She thrashes against her and tries to squirm away, hair flying wildly as she tosses her head.

Drei grabs a fistful of it and yanks until she screams. She rips her bra from her breasts and pauses to admire them before she takes a nipple between her teeth. She can hear the tears in Mio's shouts and bites harder as the smaller girl continues her futile struggle. She licks a trail up to her face and laps at the salty, crystalline tracks.

"Please stop," begs Mio. "Please. I know you're not a bad person..."

Drei cackles and snakes her hand down her panties, gruffly shoving a few fingers inside her.

A weak noise leaves Mio's throat before she bites her lip, pleading silently this time with a shake of the head.

"You, _Darling_," Drei snarls, curling fingers around her throat. "Know nothing."

Mio's tears stream down in rivers and she wrests her panties off, pushing those smooth, svelte legs apart. The prize between them awaits, shaven bald and unused.

Drei drags her tongue down the folds and slurps inside, her fingernails sinking into Mio's thighs. She's had a fair amount of sex since her Phantom status but she's never sampled princess cunt.

She finds it's more satisfying than the juiciest lobster, all the more so as the melody of Mio's sobs crescendo in the background. She licks to her heart's content and swirls her tongue in the warm, honeyed dampness, inhaling slowly through her nose. It's a nice little victory, taking what doesn't belong to her. This cunt's too rich for someone like her, someone like Reiji.

When she's had her fill she sits back and gazes at Mio's broken doll face.

"Would you like to taste yourself?"

"Stop," Mio whispers.

Drei climbs over her and kisses her slowly, jamming a knee between her legs. Mio is slack, unresponsive. She isn't trying to fight anymore but it doesn't feel like she's accepting Drei either. No, she's ignoring her. Pretending she's somewhere else. Daydreaming of better places like a pouty little kid.

Drei moves back and picks up the gun, switching the safety on. She rams the muzzle right into Mio's entrance, wrangling a scream shrill enough to shatter glass right out of her.

"That's more like it." Drei continues, thrusting it in and out of her, grinning wide as the blood spills.

Mio twitches and writhes, helplessly trying to scoot herself back with her heels. Her fingernails scrape against the dusty concrete, eyes bulging. Drei has to give her credit for having such powerful lungs. She never stops screaming.

"Stop! Stop! Please STOP!" Tears fly from her eyes like liquid pearls

She probably still expects Drei to stop just because she commands her, little princess she is. Used to getting her way, unused to pain. She finds joy in denying her this and continues pumping it in and out until the princess screams herself hoarse.

Drei licks the blood and fluid off the muzzle of the gun and sets it back down. She stands up and shrugs her coat off, gazing at Mio. The girl quivers and stares at her like she's a scaly dragon about to belch flames. Drei smirks and unzips her outfit, letting it fall around her ankles.

She lightly steps over and kneels over Mio's face, standing with her knees on either side of the girl's head.

"Now," she says. "If don't want that to happen again, you're going to lick. Understood?"

Mio chokes out a sob and nods her head.

Drei threads her fingers in her hair and lowers herself. "Get started."


End file.
